I saw you
by DanieSora
Summary: Many years pass and they decide to do a challenging run through the school like the old times but that leads them to the new mess they are in. Harry Potter AU and the continuation to 'A different but, oh, so special visit'. no warnings, only fluff.


**Harry Potter AU** continuation to 'A different but, oh, so special visit'

**Pairs:** IvanxAlfred (implied ArthurxFrancis and MatthewxKatyusha)

**Summary:** Many years pass and they decide to do a challenging run through the school like the old times but that leads them to the new mess they are in. **  
**

* * *

**'I saw you'**

Alfred walked in circles worrying his lip. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to do what he did but he did it. He kissed Ivan and he enjoyed it.

He touched his lips remembering that he already felt something similar when he was younger, - Ivan brushed lips with him in an accident but that only confused and made him shrug the feeling off as nothing-, then looking around he decided to walk out of the Gryffindor chambers. He needed to find Ivan, now.

_It started with a little competition to remind them of the old days, - days when they were younger and newly friends, in spite of their respective houses, and refused to stay inside them in prowl of exploring. Now they are older, wiser, and stronger but all the teens held a natural childishness that grows faced with competitively and Alfred is a competitive youth. So is Ivan._

_They saw each other there and decided to have a little talk away from prying eyes as they used to do when younger and soon were challenging each other to run and see who would get behind on the moving stairs._

_The long moving stairs kept moving randomly making them grab the side supporting their bodies while grinning and promising the other that they would be the winner until the stairs stopped in front of a door and both ran to it stumbling and opening it._

_Alfred almost fell on the ground but held himself at the wall and Ivan grabbed the door slightly panting and before looking at Alfred._

_''I won.'' He stated and Alfred shook his head._

_''No way dude! I was the first!'' he announced proudly looking inside as Ivan frowned and closed the door not wanting to be reprimanded, again._

_''I opened the door…'' he said noticing a few boxes and walking to them peering at the contents curiously while Alfred looked right in front where an uncovered mirror stood._

_''I entered here first so I won!'' Alfred murmured walking to the mirror looking at the big dusty mirror recognizing it promptly. 'The Mirror of Erised.'_

_''Ivan…. '' he started but seeing some cracks on the mirror he gazed in front watching himself and Ivan making him silent and confused._

_''Hum?'' Ivan hummed while grabbing a few hats in distaste and shuffling the boxes wanting to find something useful and Alfred swallowed hard looking again at the mirror._

_The Alfred on the mirror was shirtless talking with Ivan and laughing as Ivan pressed one hand to his back making him shudder and look up. The mirror Ivan murmured something that made Alfred press a hand to his green and silver tie and press him down to his eye level. Suddenly they were kissing and Alfred's hands roamed through a clothed chest as Ivan held him closely._

_Alfred stood frozen and gasped flushing only listening his heart speeding and confusion grow on his head._

_Ivan hearing the gasp looked at Alfred and frowned standing and walking to him as the man kept glaring at the mirror and he titled his head._

_''What's wrong? '' he asked not understanding Alfred's reaction due the fact that both were on that same room before and knew very well what they desired. Ivan had seen his sisters and himself happily living on a big house and Alfred saw himself being surrounded of all the houses cheering for his success._

_Alfred looked at him and frowned with a thoughtful expression making him concerned. _

_''This mirror shows our deepest desires?'' he half asked and Ivan nodded noticing a few cracks._

_''Is it broken?'' he murmured looking inside the mirror and flushed pretending not to see nothing out of the ordinary while seeing Alfred pinning him to the wall and kiss him fiercely as he grabbed Alfred and pushed him closer in despair._

_''Yeah… Perhaps… I guess it is…'' Alfred nodded too quickly and Ivan looked at him with a sad frown as the red on his cheeks vanished slowly.._

_''Why do you say that?'' he murmured and Alfred flushed again refusing to meet the mirror or him and he looked down._

_''I saw you…'' Ivan murmured with a small sad smile knowing that Alfred knew he was his only friend and Alfred looked at him with an open mouth._

_''You saw…?'' he trailed in disbelief and Ivan nodded flushing._

_''Yes… I want us to be closer friends…'' he winced a bit at the last word but Alfred was suddenly in front of him looking him on the eyes and with curious blue eyes._

_''What did you saw?'' he asked and Ivan shivered a bit in nervousness looking down and Alfred pressed one hand to his face softly not knowing what he was doing but feeling it to be the right thing to do at the moment._

_''I saw you too…'' he murmured and Ivan pressed his face down to stay on Alfred's eye level as Alfred closed the distance brushing his lips with Ivan making him press them harder._

_Eerie silent seconds passed and both closed his eyes tightly only pressing lips but then Alfred was moving his lips and so was Ivan. _

_Alfred gripped his coat shakily and Ivan grabbed his arms nervously as if afraid he was going to run away but when Alfred pressed back wide eyes wild and unbelieving Ivan dropped his arms only to see him run away from the room leaving him all alone._

_He gazed the mirror reading the inscription across the top of the frame, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' He quickly reversed the inscription and rearranged the spaces murmuring aloud. ''I show not your face but your heart's desire.''._

_With that he walked away with a heavy heart and painful thoughts._

_Alfred finally knows how he feels and even being what he wanted it was hurting him in a nervous anxious that made him regret what he did. He didn't know what Alfred was going to do and was afraid. He just didn't want to lose him…_

Alfred ran away. He was not sure if he was the one kissing Ivan or Ivan kissed him but now he could see the truth properly. He liked the quiet Slytherin member; Ivan was not even a full blood but surely had more power than many and was the only one making front to his own power but that only aggravated the nervous feeling inside his chest.

That is one of the reasons they are enemies in public, one of the reasons they had to hide their growing friendship and now this happens…. Whatever this is was painful, it ached and he was growing in confusion as he kept walking out of the building.

He couldn't want and desire Ivan; he was a friend, an enemy and above all his competitor. But somehow he knew he liked Ivan more than a friend and now realised it was reciprocate making him just _wonder_ about what could happen. It could be just as good as bad but Alfred was always a doer, he made things, he made them happen and his optimistic side was struggling against all reason making him hurt even more.

Alfred looked around the green camp and frowned feeling the stares on him. He was feeling paranoid and just knew what he was about to do would send rumours but he needed to talk with Ivan, and quickly.

He was drowning in confusion and worries so he swallowed hard and sat near the Russian who kept looking in front with a contemplating look deciding not to acknowledge the blond 17 years old until he sat with a loud bump on his side.

Ivan peered at him from the corner of his eyes noticing the stares they were receiving and saw Alfred shift a bit before mumbling.

''Hey.''

Alfred didn't dare to look at Ivan but could feel how distressed he was becoming, his back stood tense and the nervous feeling was growing around him so he whispered loud enough for Ivan to hear.

''We need to talk.'' He said quickly wanting to just finish the aching on his heart and unease and Ivan just nodded and murmured ''Yes.''

Gilbert passed for them throwing the finger at the Russian and look at Alfred who in a sudden panic of not knowing what he was doing, in front of everyone. He stood murmuring 'okay' and walked away quickly leaving Ivan looking down clenching his teeth in anticipated loss.

.

Alfred walked to Matthew, who was on the library, and sat on his side.

Matthew only looked at him with a raised eyebrow and blinked.

''What's wrong Al?'' he asked and Alfred shook his head giving him a thumbs up and a grin.

''Nothing, and with you?'' he asked wanting small talk to distract him.

''The same as usual… Katyusha doesn't even notice me…'' he said with a small sad frown and Alfred frowned.

''Try harder bro, I told you Ivan would be okay with you, he said he would only creep on you a bit!''

His smile dropped a bit at the mention of Ivan and Matthew looked at him placing his book down waiting for him to talk but Alfred simply stood and decided he needed to eat making him wonder why he was acting like a coward when he was supposed to be the bravest of them all. Suddenly he felt sighing in distress for the hopeless feeling on his chest. He didn't understood it completely and it made him frustrated.

.

Potions class was cool. Alfred enjoyed it more than most because you can blow things up and blame it on your partner.

Sadly, he couldn't do that without getting a punch since the beginning of the year.

Teachers decided to place each house member with someone of another house and he was stuck with Ivan. He didn't mind it because they always achieved great works or great explosions that lead all the class to be dismissed but today it was making him a nervous wreck until he got one idea.

Ivan was avoiding look at him but kept his usual façade of hatred towards Alfred. Alfred did the same too, they were rivals and social enemies and both were very glad with their high status and reputation not wanting to ruin that.

A green liquid was inside a globe and Alfred subtly slapped him making it fall on Ivan's hands and book.

''Ups.'' He grinned making a few laugh and Ivan growled starting chants of 'kolkolkolkol' that were indeed scary as his hands started glowing purple magically before disappearing.

A little spat begun and neither bother to listen to the teacher and suddenly they were both being pulled by flying hands towards the door.

''Out! I said out!'' the teacher reprimanded and they frowned walking outside the room.

Outside the room Alfred sighed and sat on the ground as Ivan stood quietly gazing the wall as if it was interesting; at least his hands were visible again.

Disturbing silent minutes passed and Ivan looked down with slight hesitation.

'''Why did you do that?'' he murmured and Alfred looked up.

''We need to talk…'' Alfred murmured and Ivan looked inside the room before sitting on Alfred's side.

''Alfred… You are my only friend I don't want to ruin that…'' Ivan admitted with sad violet eyes and Alfred swallowed painfully.

''We are changing… but you know you are a dear friend to me… I don't want that to change either.'' He murmured admitting what he thought he was not ready to admit yet and Ivan looked to him curiously.

''What did you saw?'' he asked and Alfred looked down flushing.

''I saw you…'' he murmured and Ivan nodded.

''And I saw you.'' He stated making a move to grab Ivan's arm but placed his hands on his legs again, restless, nervously.

''What is this? Are we…?'' he trailed and Ivan peeked at him with a small flush.

''Do you want us to be?'' he asked and Alfred looked at him in silence for a few long seconds.

Alfred could only feel the pound of his heart on his chest and see how Ivan looked hopeful but at the same time very worried. He sighed and made a face before starting in a hushed tone.

''I don't know if I'm ready for this but… yeah…'' he admitted biting his lip and listening Ivan release a breath.

''Then we will take this slowly.'' Ivan said with a small smile holding his hand shyly but firmly and Alfred nodded turning to his side and kissing Ivan's cheek feeling the skin getting hotter on his lips before pulling away with a blush on his own cheeks.

Alfred looked down then up and saw Ivan small down bashfully and grinned a bit to himself before looking to his side trying to calm his body that was shacking nervously.

''Whatever this is…. We need to keep it secret…. '' Alfred said with a hint of sadness and Ivan nodded understanding.

''Of course.'' He would not want that in any other way either.

Soon they were meeting each other in the night to train together and sometimes share a few shy kisses that turned more significant with each day.

None of them realised that Francis was smirking and nudging Arthur who frowned watching them walk out of the room. _After all Francis also have some hidden powers._

* * *

**Notes**: I finally posted this even having finished it a 'while' ago, it was just lost on my word pages...

I said I would do a little sequel. I just don't find myself skilled to make a full story...

(yeah my Francis would be a blast in the art of reading tea cups and predicting if a couple would last or not.. funny uh?

Uh and I realised that Arthur would be a better Slytherin but I did want to make him Alfred's friend so... sorry...)

Enjoy.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.

Danie.


End file.
